We propose to design and test systems for the ablation of pancreatic cancer and other retroperitoneal malignancies using magnetic resonance thermal imaging (MRTI) within a 3 Tesla magnetic resonance. We will design and test ultrasonic delivery systems using ultrasonic applicators directly inserted into tumors (